The Business
by Bema
Summary: -Superfamily: Tony/Steve – Adopted Peter- Steve carries home an injured Peter after he got shot on a mission as Spiderman.


**The Business **

(Superfamily: Tony/Steve – Adopted Peter) Steve carries home an injured Peter after he got shot on a mission as Spiderman.

**Prompt by hellyeahcoffeeaddict on tumblr**

**A/N: I know the prompt is based off the comic page from the Civil War comics, but I have changed it quite a lot.**

* * *

Films lies. Or the films that Tony forced Steve to watch so he could continue to catch up with the 21st century –despite it being at least 10 years now. They lied.

Seeing someone get shot or injured – it was also show in slow motion.

It happened too fast as Steve watched his adopted son, Peter –who was currently under the alias of Spiderman – get shot.

Steve's first reaction was throwing his shield at whoever shot him, knocking the bad guy down to be dealt with one of the other Avengers who were starting to contain the situation.

"Peter!" Steve shouted, not realizing that he was using his real name. He caught his shield and slid to Peter's side where he laid on the ground, clutching the left side of his torso where he got shot. And where there was currently a lot of blood.

Steve put his hand against the wound, placing as much pressure he could without it hurting even more. He swiftly attached his shield to his back, knowing that the villains had now been caught, and grabbed a cloth in which he helped used to place the pressure on.

"Hey Pop," Peter said – a strain on his voice. Steve, whilst still applying pressure, had a quick scan around to make sure it was safe and then pulled off his son's mask. His face was slightly battered, with a small cut above his right eyebrow and a faint bruise forming on his cheek.

Whilst Steve was proud that Peter had gone into, "The Family Business," these were the reasons why he wished they had never – recently – agreed to allow him. "Hey Pete, son," Steve said calmly.

"This better not persuade you and dad to stop allowing me to do this," Peter said, taking some deep breathes in-between. Steve couldn't help but smile slightly as it was almost as if his son had read his mind.

As Peter's eyes started to flicker shut, he nudged him awake releasing that he needed to get him home soon to stop the bleeding before he actually bled to death – something Steve would rather not speak about. "Right Peter, I need you to hold this cloth against the wound and hard," Steve explained, handing him the already bloody cloth and helping him find the wound. "This is going to hurt a bit," Peter briefly wondered what his Pops was doing, but then understood as he placed one of his arms under his knees and one behind him back: lifting him up.

Peter would have found this embarrassing – beyond embarrassing. But at this point he didn't care. He had never been shot before, and after feeling how painful it was, never wanted it to happen again. Yeah, he had got cuts and bruises from his superhero alter ego, but never something as drastic has getting shot. He hurt more than he thought it would.

He started to feel faint, feeling the cloth that he was holding to the wound slipping has he started to lose some feeling in his arm.

"Peter, don't fall asleep on me." Peter had even realized that he had closed his eyes until his Pops started to shake him slightly as he walked, finding transport that could get them home.

A part of him didn't care though as his body ached to keep his eyes closed and get some sleep. Some part of him knew that this was the wrong thing to do, but he selfishly ignored it. "Pete," his Pops shook him again. "Pete! Peter!"

Peter vaguely recalled what happened when he woke up and felt a shooting pain down the left side of his torso. That was when he remembered that he got shot.

Thankfully a side effect of his powers was a regenerative healing factor that meant he was able to at least stand up and walk…well hobble around so he didn't have to stay in bed.

He turned a corner down the hallway into the large space that was a living room, kitchen and center of the house. His Dad and Pops were both standing in the kitchen area, Pop's arm around Dad's waist that was a common sight for Peter. They both looked over at him when he hobbled in and smiled.

"Saw that you had a fun night," Tony said, trying to be humorous but couldn't stop the undertone of worry in his voice.

"I wouldn't have called it fun," Peter replied, smiling as both his Dad and Pops sighed with a smile on their face.


End file.
